Normal Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL) were found incapable of raising the cholesteryl ester content of normal human monocyte macrophages while LDL modified by treatment with malondialdehyde produced a dramatic increase in the cholesteryl ester content of these cells. We propose to study the factors regulating the "scavenger" receptor pathway that is responsible for the uptake of the altered LDL.